This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A procedure can be performed to position a selected member relative to another portion, such as a prosthesis in an anatomy. Using various techniques the procedure can be planned prior to performing a procedure. Planning processes can include reviewing images of a subject, measuring a subject, and experiences of an individual performing a procedure. Once planned, during a procedure, confirmation of the plan during the procedure is generally limited to a visual inspection of implanted members and/or post-procedure images acquired of the subject.